Luces de colores
by Ermy Selene
Summary: Oneshoot. HG. ¿Predestinados?¿y si ellos ya se conocieran?¿y si tan solo fuera todo un sueño dentro de otro? Opinen, please!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling y de Warner BROS. Espero que me los presten.

**Notas iniciales: **Esto me salió de una y así lo dejé. No va a haber explicaciones, ya que se me haría imposible explicar algo que ni yo termino de entender. Así que queda a su interpretación.

**Dedicatoria: **Para Flor, por haberme hecho entender que si realmente quería escribir y lo disfrutaba, no tenía que obsesionarme tanto con las cosas, y plasmarles una poco más de sentimiento, de cosas mías. Esto no demuestra ni una milésima parte de lo mucho que te quiero, pero es para que veas que lo intento. No pretendo que lo tomes como el que nunca te hice para tu cumpleaños, porque ya pasó mucho tiempo, pero, si querés, lo podés tomar como el que te estoy regalando por tu "día de no-cumpleaños". Te quiero demasiado, Car

Luces de colores

Luces.

_Luces de colores_.

Titilan y danzan por todas partes.

Encegueciéndome.

Entreteniéndome.

Todo es tan hermoso…pero tan extraño.

No puedo recordar nada.

Río, y ningún sonido acude a mi boca.

Lloro, y las lágrimas se evaporan antes de poder exteriorizarlas.

Puedo oír voces.

Pero no sé de dónde ni de quien provienen.

Creo que el tiempo está pasando.

Esto es como un extraño sueño…

Los colores se desvanecen, las voces se apagan…

Una poderosa luz, completamente blanca, monótona, fría.

Quiero que termine, volver a ser yo.

Aunque… ¿quién soy yo en realidad?

No lo sé.

Mi vida es una sucesión infinita de imágenes y de sonidos incoherentes.

Pero yo no tengo ni voz ni voto.

Solo observo.

Sintiéndome tan compenetrada y a la vez tan ajena.

A veces creo que soy como un títere, como una pieza de ajedrez movida por alguien más.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Nada.

Simplemente nada.

Nada porque es mi condena el permanecer por siempre prisionera en los sueños de otro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El azabache sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y abrió los ojos. A su alrededor todo era borroso. Intentó enfocar su deficiente vista en el ambiente y logró distinguir la jaula de Hedwing en un rincón junto a la ventana y las paredes de su habitación.

Se había caído de la cama.

Otra vez.

Trató de serenarse. Se incorporó, se puso los anteojos y abrió la ventana de par en par.

Necesitaba aire fresco, estaba empapado en sudor.

Suspiró, ya más calmado y volvió a recostarse, sin intenciones de volver a dormirse.

Desde que tenía memoria, ese sueño lo venía agobiando.

Siempre igual. En diferentes situaciones, tal vez, pero siempre ella…

Ella.

¡¿Quién demonios era esa menuda pelirroja que estaba siempre presente en sus sueños!

¡¿Quién era la pobre condenada a cadena perpetua en su descanso!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eres un mago, Harry", le habían dicho

"¿Él, un mago?"

"Primero de Septiembre, andén 9 ¾, en la estación de Kings Cross"

Bien, estaba allí.

Era primero de Septiembre.

Era la estación de Kinas Cross.

Pero… el andén no existía.

"…está repleta de _muggles…_" esas palabras, como provenientes de una radio mal sintonizada llamaron su atención.

Se volteó, para ver que quien hablaba era una regordeta mujer pelirroja seguida de una parva de niños con el cabello rojo oscuro.

"Disculpe. ¿Puede decirme como…?" el chico abordó rápidamente a la mujer. Su voz sonaba lejana.

"¿Cómo entrar en el andén? Claro, cariño. Eres de primer año, ¿verdad? Ron también lo es. Lo que tienes que hacer es…" pero Harry ya no escuchaba.

Todos sus sentidos se habían concentrado en una menuda pelirroja, que sería apenas un año menor que él, semi-oculta detrás de la falda de su madre.

Era _ella._

¡¡Era ella…!

Pero, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo podía haber soñado con ella sin haberla visto antes siquiera?

¿Acaso ella lo reconocería?

¿Se daría cuenta de que él era quien la tenía recluida en sus sueños?

¿Notaría…?

Todas estas preguntas se formularon en la cabeza del azabache en vano.

Todas estas preguntas se formularon en la cabeza de la pelirroja sin sentido.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Él sonrió también, cuando algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

Luces.

_Luces de colores_.

Titilando y atrayendo su atención.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Desperté por fin, para no torturarlo más, para alejarlo aunque solo sea por un rato de su eterno sufrimiento.

Mis sueños, siempre cambiantes, son su prisión…

Estoy despierta, creo.

Aunque todo a mi alrededor comienzan a aparecer cientos de… _luces de colores_

**Notas de la autora:** Ni yo lo entiendo… ¿De dónde salió esto? No lo sé. Tal vez de una extraña combinación entre Cortázar y mis sueños absurdos. Simplemente me salió y punto. No sé porqué lo estoy publicando, pero en una semana se me terminan las vacaciones, y como no creo que pueda escribir/publicar alguna otra cosa, creo que me va a ayudar a disminuir el cargo de conciencia que tengo por haber pasado las vacaciones sin haber escrito/terminado de escribir nada…

Comentarios, etc. A , , por leer!

_Selene _


End file.
